Lives Shortly Lived
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: Jonesy and Nikki's child is a rebel. Yet they still love her. What happens when social security takes her? THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVIEWED BY ETERNITY'S SHADOW. Please review!
1. Cassie

_Author's note: Short chapter, I know, but I lost inspiration after my twenty minutes of planning and couldn't come up with more events to actually go along with this chapter. I'll start on chapter 2 asap, but not unless I get some reviews!!! Hope you like it!_

Cassie

Nikki walked into the classroom to talk to Cassie's teacher. "Well, Cassie's been having some problems in school lately," said Ms. Thompson. _What kind of trouble could a nine year old girl get into? _Nikki wondered. Cassie was, yes, only a third grader, but she had made herself a self- proclaimed rebel, as well as a bully. She had been getting into fights and made fun of her teachers for the last two years. Nikki and Jonesy didn't know what they were going to do. " She's been in some fights, and she's actually been swearing at teachers quite often too". Nikki sighed, "I'll make sure to talk to her. What am I going to do with this little girl!" as she got up and left. "One more thing, Mrs. Garcia," the teacher said as Nikki spun around. Ms. Thompson stood up and handed her a card. "This is a child counseling agency, I really encourage you to call them," she said. "Thanks," Nikki replied, and continued out of the room.

"What are we going to do with you!?" Nikki said to Cassie, "Your nine years old, already getting into fights and **swearing **at teachers!" "Sorry!" Cassie yelled back, "But blame the school and their loss of taking action in reducing the comments kids say about me!" "How are those words even in your vocabulary yet?" Nikki mumbled. "Well, like mother like daughter," Jonesy sarcastically said to his wife. "Okay then, how about you work on pulling your daughter into shape!?" Nikki said in response as she stomped out of the room. Jonesy and Cassie stared at each other. "Okay kiddo, what's been going on. Your turning into your mom," Jonesy finally said, breaking the five minutes of silence. "What do you mean, "turning into my mom" dad?" she replied. "Well Nikki was a big rebel too, but when she was sixteen, not nine," he said back. "Well I dunno, I guess it's just, I don't know," Cassie said, close to tears. "Well figure it out!" Jonesy told her in total frustration.

"I'm going over to Jenna's house!" Cassie yelled through the house the next morning as she ran down the stairs. "Oh, I don't think so. You're grounded, Cassie," said Jonesy as he got up from the sofa. "I'm going to go over to Jen and Jude's to plan Caitlin's party," said Nikki. "Hey Mom, can I come?" Cassie said. "Excuse me, didn't your dad just ground you?" Nikki asked, "Besides, Jenna is over at Bianca's house for a sleep over, and Uncle Wyatt lives in the next town over Cassie." "Well can I at least come with you to Uncle Jude's?" Cassie asked. Nikki gave a questioning look over at Jonesy, and when he shrugged his shoulders she turned back to Cassie and nodded her head. "But there won't be much to do there Cassie, we'll be doing grown-up stuff the whole time. Cassie cocked an eyebrow and said "Mom, have you ever spent a **day **with Uncle Jude? You've got to be kidding if you really think he'll be doing "grown-up stuff" all day." Nikki silently admitted defeat as they walked to the door. "Jonesy do you want to come?" she asked. "Really Nikki, me, party planning? Get real," was his reply.

"Aunt Jen!" Cassie yelled as she ran to hug Nikki's best friend slash sister-in-law. Then she ran over to Jude to hug him too. "So how much has she improved yet?" Jen asked Nikki, regarding to Cassie's less than perfect behavior. "I had to talk to her teacher again yesterday," Nikki replied. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Jenna's gotten detention," Jen said. "Detention exists in elementary school? Wow, you learn something new every day," Nikki said in surprise. "Where's Jonesy?" Jen asked curiously. "Jonesy? Party planning? Get real Jen," Nikki said and they both laughed. "Well let's go," Jen said, and they headed to her office (complete with bean bag chairs) to start planning, as Jude and Cassie sat on the sofa to play _Formula One Racing _and see who could beat the high score.


	2. Arguing Gets Us Nowhere

_Note: Another short chapter. Not that I'm not going to try to make them longer, but I have a feeling that all of the chapters are going to be kinda short. Sorry! Hope you still like the story! Review please!_

Arguing Gets Us Nowhere

"Ugh…" Nikki groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She pulled a drawer open and grabbed a toothbrush and paste. As she finished up and ran the brush under cold water, she yelled at her husband, "Jonesy! Get your butt out of bed! It's time for work!" Jonesy mumbled something she couldn't hear, then joined her in the bathroom to brush his teeth. Nikki walked back out of the bathroom and into her huge walk-in closet. She pulled out a pair of khaki cargo pants and a grey t-shirt and threw them on. "Jonesy hurry up! We slept in!" she told him. "Iw huwwying!" he replied, but she shook her head in annoyance since he still had the toothbrush in his mouth. She went to Cassie's room and shook her violently. "Cassie get your butt out of bed it's time for school!" "I don't want to go to school I'm too tired!" was Cassie's reply. "That's too bad missy get ready!"

Nikki drove back from the elementary school to see Jonesy's car still there. She walked inside to see him lying on the sofa. "Jonesy are you skipping work? Anyone would've thought you would've changed from when we were sixteen, but then again…" Jonesy pulled himself up to sit upright and Nikki went to sit beside him. "No, just felling kind of sick today," he told her. Nikki pulled his arm off of her and moved to the other end of the couch. "I can't get sick. But then again, I'd rather not have to go back to work with the clones…" she said. After more than ten years she still had to work with the Clones, but at least she didn't work at the Crappy Barn anymore. "Oh come on, just skip today. We both did it plenty enough in high school," Jonesy said, a playfully devilish grin on his face. Nikki leaned in to kiss him and he kissed her back. "Well, can't risk the Clones getting their 80-pound selves sick now, can I?" she said, returning his devilish look.

The phone rang and Nikki reluctantly got up from where she was sleeping on the couch, careful not to wake Jonesy. She walked to the kitchen and pulled the phone off the hook. "Hello?" she said groggily, still greatly tired. "Um, hello Mrs. Garcia, do you happen to have the time to come to an emergency conference with your daughter?" said the voice on the other end. "No problem," she replied through gritted teeth.

"What are we going to do with you Cassie? Your nine years old and what have you done today? Oh, let's see. Told a teacher to piss off. Pushed a kid's face in the water fountain. Gave a kindergartener a bloody nose, oh, and hit someone so hard with a tetherball that they were knocked out for an hour? Cassie!" Nikki yelled at her daughter in anger. Jonesy stood next to Nikki actually feeling quite sorry for his daughter, because he had experienced Nikki's rages before, and they could be very brutal. "Mom, it's not like that kindergartener got really hurt or anythi-" "Cassie! He bled so much he passed out! He lost, like, a quart of blood! Cassie, I really don't know what we're going to do about this! We punish you, yell at you, and you just don't do anything in response!" Nikki was obviously on the last nerve here, so Jonesy was in a slight state of panic. So he took over. "Cassie, why on earth would you want to do this?" he asked, "What did the teacher do to you exactly?" "Gave me detention." "What about the water fountain kid?" "Hogged all the fountain time." "Cassie, you just come up with excuse after excuse, and know what? They aren't convincing us of anything. The principal said that you are almost going to be expelled. How do you feel about that, Cassie?" he finally asked. "I find it the best thing I've heard in my life!" she sarcastically replied, then ran upstairs to her bedroom.


	3. Caitlin's Party

_A/N: Okay, this is the shortest chapter yet. Like I said, I think they'll all be really short. But this has like the most exciting event in the whole story. Please review!_

Caitlin's Party

"Come on guys, let's go!" Nikki yelled through the house as she slipped her high-heels on, "We're gonna be late!" Jonesy and Cassie came bounding down the stairs dressed up for Caitlin's formal birthday party. Nikki had a deep purple spaghetti strap dress on with black closed-toed heels. Cassie had a velvety black dress on, with black canvas wedges. In addition, the nine year old had four or five layers of thick black eyeliner and mascara on, and dark maroon lip gloss. Sometimes Jonesy had to wonder if his daughter was attempting to go goth. Jonesy had a plain black suit on-quite unusual for him. Not until then did he notice one huge difference Nikki had done for today- she re-dyed her hair purple. It was only amazing though, because she dyed it back to it's natural color- black- eleven years ago. It was strange, but comforting, to see her with the light purple hair and dark purple streaks. "Ok, let's go. Cassie, I have cheese-nips in the car! Let's go, we don't want to be late for Aunt Caitlin's party!" Nikki said, coaxing Cassie away from the kitchen.

They arrived at the Opening Daisy restaurant in twenty minutes. Being five minutes late, they hurried into the building. They headed to the table where the gang was sitting and took the waiting seats for them. Everyone was here- Wyatt, Jessica, and their daughter Bianca. Jen, Jude, and their kid Jenna, Caitlin and her boyfriend Nick. They all switched seats around so the kids could sit by each other and work on the _Find Freddie _mazes on the back of the kid's menu. They all ordered their food, and started talking. Cassie wasn't especially happy when the adults started talking about her behavior like she wasn't even there, but she ignored it. Oh, but was Cassie happy when the adults started talking about Jenna's behavior. For some reason, the little girl loved the unhappy face on her cousin's face. That is, until Jenna made a smirk and noted, "At least I'm not going goth." That set Cassie off as she pushed the girl next to her out of her seat and into Bianca, who wasn't all that happy about it either. Spaghetti sauce was over all three girls as they scratched and punched at each other. Nikki, Jessica, and Jen all tried to pull the children off of each other without getting too messy. Boy, that didn't work out. When the fight was broken up, all the girls in the group were covered in spaghetti sauce and broccoli. It wasn't a nice thing to see.

After the little "event" that happened, the party was pretty much over. Jonesy drove his girls home without anyone saying a word. Nikki was in too bad a mood to take any chances, especially on a Friday night. When they got home, both girls hopped into the shower, and Jonesy went to wipe the seats of the car off. When they all finished, Cassie was sent straight to bed, because Jonesy and Nikki knew arguing wouldn't help anything. After about an hour watching T.V., Nikki had drifted into sleep lying on Jonesy's chest.

The next morning, Nikki was doing laundry. As she reached to check the pockets in her pants, she pulled out a small card. It said _Chandra Middlehelm, Pediactric Counseling. Nikki was reminded of the concerned teacher, Ms. Thompson, who had given her the card. Nikki knew that Cassie was almost over the edge, and she was desperate. She left the laundry room and dialed the number on the card._


	4. The Dream

The Dream

The man entered the house. Cassie didn't know who he was, but she didn't think he saw her. She Walked down the hall to her parent's room. "Mom, someone's in the house," she told Nikki. Nikki's eyed shot open. "Jonesy, wake up," she said calmly to her husband, lying beside her on the bed. "Huh, what?" Jonesy asked in confusion. "Dad, someone's in the house," Cassie repeated. Jonesy got out of bed, followed by Nikki, and the three of them crept down the stairs. When the man was in sight, stealing some of Nikki's jewelry, Cassie just had the need to shout, "Hey! You can't just barge into our house and steal our stuff!" Nikki turned around to shush her, but before she made a move the gun went off. She dropped to her knees beside her dying daughter, but then felt the blow to her back. She lay by Cassie, a pool of blood accumulating beneath the two of them. The last thing she saw was Jonesy, and he was saying something. "Nikki! Come on Nikki, be okay! Come on! Nikki are you okay?"


	5. The Call

_A/N: Ok, by now all of you should be used to really short chapters, so I don't think I owe an explination on why this is only three short paragraphs long. P.S.- This is also my first and only FanFic, and I want to get my stories noticed! Please tell your friends about this story! All the publicity helps! Thanks, and enjoy the chapter. P.S.S- The next chapter should mark a big turning point in Cassie's life, so I left a kinda big cliffhanger on purpose; not because I just ran out of ideas temporarily, like many other chapters... still, enjoy! Review! Tell your friends! Do it! NOW! Thank you._

The Call

"Nikki! Wake up, come on!" Jonesy was yelling. Nikki opened her eyes, but the world was still fuzzy, seeing as salty water was residing in them. She sat up and cried into Jonesy's chest, soaking his black t-shirt. "Nik, it's okay. You're okay. Now what was it that was so terrible?" he said, holding her tight. "Um, the, the dream," she replied between sobs. "Nik, calm down. It's okay," Jonesy said. Nikki took a deep breath, and continued, "The dream was about this robber guy, and he came in our house. Cassie yelled at him to get out, and he shot her. Then he shot me too. That was pretty much it, oh but Jonesy it was terrible!" She continued to sob weakly. _Wow, this really must've been bad to make NIkki cry,_ he thought. Really though, no one besides Jonesy would ever experience Nikki crying. He kissed her quickly, then helped her limp body out of bed.

"Hey Mom, morning Dad," Cassie said brightly to her still tired parents. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal. "Morning, sweetie," Nikki said as Jonesy kissed Cassie on the forehead. The small family ate breakfast silently from there. Until the phone rang. Nikki reached behind her to the counter and picked it up. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Hello, this is the Middlehelm Child Counseling Agency, apparently you called yesterday?" the woman on the other end replied. Nikki turned to the others, said a brief "Excuse me" , and walked out and into the T.V. room.

"Cass, you want to go over to Bianca's today?" Nikki asked about half an hour later. "Whatever," Cassie replied. Cassie packed up her toys, among other random objects, and walked over to her friend's house. "Hey Jonesy, could we talk?" Jonesy got a cheeky grin on his face. "No, you perv! This is about Cassie." Jonesy's expression didn't change to disappointment, as Nikki had expected. Now it was complete concern. "What?" he asked eagerly. "Well her teacher gave me a number, for this child counseling agency, and after Cait's party, I gave them a call," she replied., "They said they have free program where it's like a club thing, where they, like, deal with anger management and just hang out, kinda, and I think we should sign Cass up for it." Jonesy thought for a minute. "Sounds like a good idea," he said. "Okay, I'll run by the place later today and sign her up," Nikki said.


	6. Suprise!

_A/N: Later in the chapter, Jonesy, who is, if you don't know, Latino, says a spanish word most wouldn't know. He says entienda, which in english means understand. Just kinda something I thought you guys might need to know. Also, I've had some suggestions that I should do Cassie's first day in the program from her point of veiw, but I'm still debating it. And still, tell your friends to read this! I'm the kind of person who doesn't belive they're good at something unless a million people tell her so, and right now I think this story isn't coming out all that well. But I'll keep writing it! Review! Tell your friends! And if you do think I should do a chapter in Cassie's veiw about the first day at the program, PM me or put it in your review! Thanks for reading my story everyone! Enjoy!_

Surprise!

"Hey, Cassie, come here for a minute," Nikki told her daughter. "Coming, Mom," she replied. "Cassie, given your behavior at school," Cassie rolled her eyes at this statement, but Nikki stared her down, "We've been looking into some things. And guess what we've found," Nikki finished. "Military school application?" Cassie said. Jonesy chuckled at this one, but stopped quickly when his wife gave him the death stare. "No, we signed you up for a straightening program. It's supposed to be just a fun little club thing, that gives you something to do. And teaches you respect," Nikki said, and Cassie just stared at her parents. "What! And WHY, I ask would I go to this little club, exactly? Besides, I won't know anyone there!" Cassie yelled. Nikki gave her a disapproving look, and Cassie sat back down. "Cassie, we expect you to go to this, because you have no respect for adults, much less kids your own age, much less kids older than you! One of these days you're really gonna get into some trouble, and we won't be able to pull you out. So you have to learn how to treat people correctly now. Entienda?" Jonesy said. Cassie always understood that they he meant business when her father talked to her in Spanish, which usually wasn't spoken at all at their house. Cassie admitted defeat. "Your first meeting is tomorrow, Cassie. I'd get some sleep. It starts at nine in the morning, so you can't use Saturday to sleep in anymore," Nikki said.

Eight o'clock the next day, Nikki was in Cassie's room trying to get her up. When Cassie finally tumbled out of her green sheets, Nikki dragged her down to breakfast. Jonesy handed a plate of bacon to the girls, but too tired to remember Nikki's previously becoming a vegetarian, got an evil stare. She, instead, reached over to the plate of pancakes. Five minutes later, she sent Cassie up to get dressed. Cassie came down the stairs in jeans and a loose school logo t-shirt. Her iPod headphones were hanging of her neck. "Oh I don't think so. No iPod today, Cass. Hand it over," Nikki said, and the young girl handed it over. The two of them walked out to the car and drove to the recreation center at the other end of town. Nikki pulled Cassie out of the seat and they walked inside. The woman who ran the club greeted them nicely, and for once, Cassie didn't roll her eyes. The woman, Sierra, told Cassie she could go play with the other kids, all about her age. Cassie ran off through the building. "Oh, I'm so happy she finally has something to get her mind off being mean all the time," Nikki said. "Yeah, and actually, for most of the other kids, they really like going here. I think Cassie'll really like it," Sierra replied. Nikki wrote her name on the sign in sheet, and walked to the door. "Have a good day!" Sierra told her. "You too!" Nikki replied. Sierra glanced down at the sheet to see a name she never thought she'd see again, a name she now hated: Garcia.

_End note: I won't tell you anything about Sierra's connection to the Garcia's, only that it had to do with Jonesy in the teenage years... oh, that kinda gives it away, doesn't it. Oops. Next chapter posted soon!_


	7. Flashback

A/N: I was too lazy to put this in italics, so yeah. This should somewhat explain the ending of chapter 6. Enjoy.

Flashback

Jonesy walked through the mall doors and headed to The Lemon. Nikki was already in the chair next to his, and Caitlin was looking miserable in the Lemon. Soon after the rest of the gang arrived. "Ugh, Coach is making work so brutal!" Jen said, leaning her head in the hands. "Yeah, well at least you don't have to work with the Clones," Nikki said. "She has a point," Wyatt said. "Well I'd better get to work," Nikki said. "And I have a date," Jonesy said, sounding like he was trying to make his the girl sitting next to him jealous. Nikki just rolled her eyes, and said, "Who is it this time?" "You know who," Jonesy replied. The rest of the group rolled their eyes. This was Jonesy's fifth girlfriend this week, and it was only Wednesday. As most of them walked off to their jobs, Jonesy headed to Burger McFlipster's. (Wyatt was still working at Spin This at the time.) He took a table near the front and waited. "Hey sweetie!" his new girlfriend said as she walked to the table. She leaned in and briefly kissed him, then sat down. "Hey, Seesee," Jonesy replied. It was funny how he could come up with such strange nicknames right on the spot. A waiter walked to their table to take their order. "Just a cesear salad," the obviously anorexic girl said. "Flippy burger," Jonesy said, ordering one of the biggest sandwiches the eatery offered. "Will that be all?" the teenage boy said to them, his voice cracking from being in the middle of puberty, Jonesy guessed. "Yeah, that's all," Jonesy said. As they got their meals, the girl said, "So, Jonejone, you wanna stay over at my place tonight? My parents won't be back for a few days." "Actually, Seesee, I wanted to tell you something kinda important," Jonesy replied. "What is it, honey bear?" 'Seesee' asked. "Um, well I feel really bad about this, but, I've been cheating on you. I've been dating Nikki behind you back," Jonesy told her, fake regret in his voice. "You've WHAT!!!!" she slapped him hard, "Jonesy Garcia, this is NOT the last you'll see of Sierra Carter! You'll regret this!" It went better than Jonesy thought, besides the slapping. "Sierra, I'm sorry!" he yelled after her, but she had already ran to the washrooms on the other end of the mall.

A/N: Did you like? PS I'm in a writer's block for chapter 8, so PM or review me ideas! Thanks!


	8. Meeting the Gang

_A/N: Possibly my most proud work on this story yet- hope you like it. P.S.- Used to be in a block for 8-till i wrote this- now in an idea block for chapter 9. Help me! Send in review or PM ideas for future chapters! Thanks!_

Meeting the Gang

"Well, we have the whole day to ourselves…" Nikki trailed off. They were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. "I can't come up with much to do, except…" Jonesy replied. "Jonesy, please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking? God, you have never gotten rid of yourself being a pervert! Just give it up already!" Nikki said to him, only partly teasing. Jonesy sighed, "Well we could just go hang out with the gang. Jenna's supposed to be at that club thing too, and I think Bianca is staying at her friends. Everyone should be free." "What about Cait? I imagine her and Nick will have some…uh… 'things' planned, knowing her," Nikki said. "Oh, right, like they'd choose the middle of the day for that? C'mon, Caitlin Cooke is more of a romantic than that," Jonesy replied, talking in an "I should know" voice. Nikki just sighed, but got up and called everyone. "Well, everyone's free. We're all gonna meet at the Lemon," she said as she hung up the phone. It felt nice to be able to say how they were going to "the Lemon" again. It had been ten years, if not more, since they all worked at the mall, those were the good days. Thinking that, Nikki headed up to their room to change. She figured if they were going to the Lemon, she might as well dress for the occasion. She changed out of her faded jeans and oversized t-shirt, into a plain white tank top, and grey cargo pants. She even found her bulky necklace from years ago sitting on her dresser, waiting to be worn again.

Nikki grabbed the car keys off the counter and tossed them to Jonesy. "You're driving," she said. "Oh, come on Nik? Why can't you drive?" Jonesy said. "Because I already gave you the keys," she replied. Jonesy didn't really get it, but he walked to her car and started it up anyway. They got to the mall, and actually had to fight over one thing when they were inside: how to get to the Lemon. They finally, when tried both ways and failed both times, walked to the directory to see where the food court started. They wound their way to the Lemon, and saw the rest of the group sitting at the old spots. The strangest thing was, was that even though everyone was dressed in what they usually dressed in every day, the only way Nikki could see them was in their favorite outfits from thirteen years ago. Jessica and Nick hadn't come; Caitlin and Wyatt told them it was kind of a gang thing. Nikki walked to her rightful spot, and so did Jonesy. Caitlin had to move out of her seat, she was just taking Nikki's until she got there. "Oh, sorry Cait. We didn't think of where you could sit," Jen said. "Are you kidding? Caitlin, do you still have the key copy I forced you to make after you quit?" Jonesy asked. "Well duh, why would I ever lose it?" Caitlin said. "Typical Jonesy, copying keys from every job him and any of us ever got," Wyatt said. Caitlin pulled a silver key out of her purse and pushed it in the lock. When it popped open, she saw that it hadn't been touched for a long time. But it wasn't until she saw the scattered pieces of paper on the counter and floor, that she realized that she was the last one inside of it. Numbers of her dates, probably fifty or so just in the plastic building. Feeling kind of honored she was the last one in it, she pulled open the door on the side and stepped in. Realizing how long it'd been, she accidentally on purpose dropped her bag on the floor. She kneeled down to pick it up, and checked to see if the hat was still there. Seeing it on the bottom shelf, she picked it up and brushed it off, then put it on her perfect golden blonde hair. She pulled the apron out too, and threw it on. Then she grabbed her purse and stood up. Instantly the whole group cracked up, and broke out in laughter. That is, until Ron came by. "What's going on here," he asked. Instantly the group turned to look at him, then started laughing even harder. "What the…Nosering? Coffee Pot? Cupcake?" Ron said, reciting all the gang's codenames from when they were teenagers. "Nice to see you, Ron," Jonsey said. "Yeah dude, been too long since you've busted us!" Jude said, still laughing. Ron was starting to break out as well, but not in laughter, "Lo…look at you kids. All g-grown up. Seems like just yesterday I w-was yelling at you to g-get out of th-the air vents," he said between sobs. "E-excuse me," he said, walking away. That just made everyone laugh even harder. "Well, Lemon Head, what shall we do today?" Nikki asked, with her old sarcasm, which was rarely used now. "I vote Vomit Comet!" Jude said, and before anyone could say another word, they were all off, running through the mall.

When they got back, Caitlin locked up the Lemon, and everyone went their separate ways. Just as Nikki got up to leave, Jonesy pulled her back. He ran his hand under the table, until he found what he was looking for. He kneeled down on the ground, and pulled Nikki down too. They read the carving on the underside. Next to where Jonesy had carved his own name, with a plastic spork, was: JG + NW 4evr.


	9. Ending

Ending

Nikki sat in the passenger seat next to Jonesy. She was leaning out of the seat with her head resting on his shoulder. She looked really tired, but he couldn't understand why. "Wow, we really do live way too far away from the mall," Jonesy said. They lived about an hour away from the place once where their whole life seemed to revolve around. "Yeah," Nikki said, exhaustion clear in her voice. "Why are you so tired?" Jonesy asked her, but she didn't respond. She had already passed out. He kissed her forehead lightly, and returned his eyes to the road. That's when he saw the lights, too bright to keep his eyes open, but he had no choice. They were frozen open in fear. The strangest part was, the self-centered person Jonesy Garcia was, he couldn't bring himself to fear for his own safety. It was all completely for the only other passenger in the car. The semi hit silently, or at least Jonesy couldn't tell it made any sound. He felt almost nothing, but a subtle pain progressing in his ribcage. Then he looked at Nikki. The was knocked out, and the passenger side suddenly was covered in blood. Her head was scraped completely, a deep gash cutting across and far too near hitting her skull. Her arms were mangled, cuts and scrapes accumulating everywhere. There was a long piece of broken glass stabbed through her leg, coming all the way through to the other side. She was crunched up by the passenger side door, which was banged in. That was the first time Jonesy's cell phone met the number '911'.

Nikki woke up in the hospital, staring up at the bright white lights. She was too numb to make any attempt to move, but she could turn her head enough to see a bag hung near her bed, filled with thick red liquid. And farther than that, Jonesy. Seeing her awake, he immediately ran to her side, glad to see her alive. "Jonesy…" she trailed off, but her voice was raspy and hoarse, hard to hear. "I'm right here, baby," Jonesy told her, and she released her breath. He ran his hand down her bandaged arm, being gentle as not to tweak any of the wires connected to her bloodstream. They stayed like that for a minute, until the nurse walked through the door, with a syringe of pain medication. She walked in silently, squirted the contents in to the bag, and silently left after checking the heart rate readings. Nikki slipped off into darkness.

The next time she awoke, she felt her husband's hand on her arm, and opened her eyes. The small room was filled with the most important people she knew. Jen and Caitlin, seeing her awake, skipped up to her bed and started blabbering on. But she didn't hear it. All the sound making contact with her ears was Jonesy's conversation with Wyatt and Jude. "Hey man, look, she's alright," one of them said. She couldn't tell who, because her senses were still foggy. "I know, but… but… ugh!" Jonesy said in frustration, she could tell enough that it was him. "She was that close, she just looked already dead in the car, it was terrible," he said, Jonesy that is, his head in his hands. Then she was out again.


	10. Sierra

A/N: A lot happens in this chapter. It's probably one of the most...graphic...chapters yet- No! I theres no citrus or inappropriate stuff or anything just most cussing and gore. Oh, and I have a community, and I'd like some of you to join. Simple name: 6teen FanFictions. The exact adress is .net/community/6teen_FanFictions/69159. Please join! Other than that, hope you are enjoying the story! review!

Sierra

Jonesy drove up to the community center. He walked in the door and across the hall to the banquet room reserved for the club. He heard laughing coming from the door. He kept walking and went through the door. Then he froze. He saw Cassie, and her cousin Jenna, sitting on the little foam kiddie couch in the corner. He thought they must've been painting. But now the laughter sounded more like crying. He walked closer, and saw that it wasn't red paint, much less ketchup, or anything else he had expected. It was blood, gorging from their arms and faces. He ran over and tried to comfort the bawling children. It didn't occur to him that Sierra was standing in the doorway, laughing as he panicked. "So, Jonesy. We meet again," she said. "What did you do to them?!" he demanded. "Oh, I thought to take the 'villainous' approach to this. You thought you could just dump me, for that purple headed punk, didn't you? Oh, yes, you did, stupid damn boy. You thought I would be let off fine, find some other hot guy to spend my time with, forget all about you. Well I didn't," she said, and a sad, puppy dog expression came to her perfect tanned face, "I waited for you, Jonejone. I thought you would end up dumping that freak and running back to me. But no. You did just the opposite. You went off and married her! What does that bitch have that I don't!" she screamed, rage entering her body. "What do the kids have to do with this! How did you come to the conclusion that this would fix things? It's been almost fourteen years! What kind of idiot would wait for someone like me that long?" Jonesy said as he pulled the two still bawling children into his arms, and blood started staining his dark shirt. He pushed past her to bring the kids to the hospital. He ran out the doors and buckled them in the car. He sped off to the hospital, 911 meeting his phone for the second time in the last two days.

He drove up to the hospital, where the police were waiting. Not all of them, of course, half were going to hunt Sierra down. Paramedics rushed up to the car to take the children, who had lost almost five quarts of blood. They were both out cold, and Jonesy was stuck giving as detailed explanations as he could, as his daughter and niece were put in critical care rooms. When he finished that, he ran to the kids' rooms. "Oh, no, no, no!" he said as he saw the extremely low heart rates on the moniters through the glass. He took off to Nikki's room. When he saw her passed out in the bed, and Wyatt sleeping on the bench on the other side of the room, he panicked. He woke Wyatt up and told him first. Then he told Nikki that her daughter might die.

The tears were endless as Nikki blamed herself for even putting Cassie in the program. Jonesy tried to comfort her, with little progress. When she finally cried herself to sleep, he went to Cassie and Jenna lying in their beds. Across the room, Jude held a sleeping Jen in his arms, as he tried to keep himself from crying as well. Jonesy walked to sit by them. "Dude, this is so not cool. You haven't even seen the chick since we were what, sixteen?" Jude said. "I know! I hope she rots in jail for good. What kind of demented freak is she?" Jonesy said. Then they both heard two faint "Mom?"s coming from the other side of the bright room. Jonesy hurried over to Cassie as Jude tried to wake Jen up. "It's okay, sweetie, mom's down the hall a little, she'll be here soon," Jonesy said. He pressed the button for the nurse above her head, and watched his miserable daughter struggle in pain with and of the weak movements she attempted. "Cassie, just stay still," he muttered. By then Jen was doing her whole emotional life changing moment crying of joy thing, which Jonesy could actually tolerate today. Soon enough, the nurse came into the room and slipped a needle in the kids' arms to make them sleep again.

Nikki, Cassie, and Jenna spent the next week in the hospital, and then had to take medication for another three weeks after that. Other than those little cutbacks, everything returned to normal. The routine was the same, everything was starting to be kinda boring again. Until the social workers came up to the door one Saturday. And took Cassie.


	11. Taken Away

Taken Away

"What do you mean, we're not fit to care for her? What are you talking about?" Nikki asked the impatient looking social worker. The silvery name tag on her suit said Rosie. "I mean, Mrs. Garcia, that what Jonesy did to Cassie and Jenna is unacceptable. We'll consider it an accident for now, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Judge had to come in to this. We're taking her to a more suitable home for the time being. If proven guilty, we'll make sure she gets as far away from here as possible. If innocent, she can still live here, just not with you," Rosie said. "This is not fair! Sierra did this to the kids, she practically murdered them!" Nikki screamed back in outrage. "Now calm down, Mrs. Garcia. I seriously doubt that a woman who dedicated her life to children would go off and murder a little innocent girl! This lying is not called for, and this just proves even farther how irresponsible you people are! I'll call the judge to set up a date for the hearing, and all I can say, Jonesy Garcia, is have a good time rotting in jail. Good day to you sick people!" Rosie said as she stomped out of the Garcia house living room. The two just stared in disbelief at the door for a while, until Nikki finally broke into tears. Jonesy held her and waited for it to stop. "H-how did this happen? What twisted attempt at a lie did Sierra give to make them take her away from us?" she sobbed. "Shh, shh. Nik, honestly, I don't know," Jonesy said, as Nikki continued to cry a river.

The girls sat at the couch of the Lizouski house living room, Caitlin, Nikki, and Jen crying their eyes out. The guys sat at another couch across from them, less saddened by far. "What are you all crying about? It's not like we're going to let that bitch just get away with this. Really, would Jonesy ever let that happen?" Wyatt said. Everyone stared in disbelief at him, once they all noticed he had cussed. But then they realized that Jonesy had a plan. "We're not taking part in it," Caitlin said as all of them got up and waked away to the kitchen. "I think we'll just get in more trouble with this," Nikki said. Jen threw some fruit in the blender to make smoothies. "Fine, we'll just do it then," Jude said. "Okay," all the women replied simply. So the guys got up and headed out to talk it over.


	12. Baby, I'm Back

_A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry I made such a quick ending to the story. I just kinda lost intrest. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. If you demand an explination, I'm starting a Twilight story. It's called Dusk. I've done the first chapter, but more of an intro. If you are interested, which I pray you are, just do this: above, it says "written by eyes for eternity". Click on that. Now scroll all the way down to the bottom, where it says my fave stories, authors, and stories ive written. My other story is called Dusk. Click on that. Now, I won't be able to start it till I finish the saga, and can understand how to write in Renesme's POV. Please be patient with me. And don't be mad at me for giving up. And if ES9 is out there, I'm sorry for getting mad at you so much for giving up on What Lies Below Blood, because now I think I kinda understand. Please forgive me. _

Baby, I'm Back

The girls woke up groggily on the rainy Saturday morning. They all sat up, sore from being tangled up on the couch all night. Nikki's head was squashed by Caitlin's elbow, accompanied by Jen's foot. Caitlin's ankle was across Jen's neck, and Nikki's legs were across Caitlin's stomach. "Oh gross, Jen. Get your foot out of my face!" Nikki yelled. They all immediately realized that they all had someone's feet in their face, and sat up. That's when they heard the door open. You see, it had already been about two weeks since the guys had left to fulfill their little "plan". And now they were back. The women ran to them, to see what they had dug up. And Nikki, being the first one out of the room and to the door, screamed, and then started bawling her eyes out. "Nikki, what's wrong?" Jen asked, but when she saw Jude at the door, she exploded too. "Ok, what's going on, Caitlin asked. But when she turned the corner, she skipped the scream, and went straight to the crying. No, the boys didn't turn into zombies, goths, vampires, clowns, much less divorce forms. No, because in Jonesy's arms, was an amazing miracle. Cassie. No further explanation needed, besides how it happened.

"Long story short: We made a court argument, and won. The paperwork is done, their ours till further screw ups. It's all okay now," Jonesy explained. That was all they needed. Everyone went upstairs to help Cassie get settled back into her room. "We'd better take Jenna home, too," Jen said, and she and Jude left. "Bianca will be excited to hear they're back, and Jessica's been worried. I'd better go," Wyatt explained. And Nikki, Jonesy, and their still hard but sweet at the same time daughter, Cassie, went down to the kitchen for dinner.


End file.
